1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track device for drawers allowing pulling movements in two directions.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a so-called xe2x80x9cthree-partxe2x80x9d conventional track device for a drawer. The track device includes an outer track 91, a middle track 92, and an inner track 93. A plurality of rolling balls 94 are mounted between the middle track 92 and the inner track 93 to allow easy sliding movement of the inner track 93 in the middle track 92. In order to allow easy assembly, the inner track 93 has a claw 95 with a resilient leg 96 and the middle track 92 has a stop 97. The resilient leg 96 can be pressed to allow a protrusion 951 of the claw 95 to move across a stop piece 971 of the stop 97, thereby allowing assembly or detachment between the inner track 93 and the middle track 92. After the inner track 93 has been engaged in the middle track 92, the protrusion 951 of the claw 95 is engaged with the stop piece 971 of the stop 97 when the inner track 93 is pulled outward, thereby preventing disengagement of the inner track 93 from the middle track 92. Such a track device can be used with drawers allowing pulling movement in a single direction, yet not applicable to drawers allowing pulling movements in two directions.
An object of the present invention is to provide a track device for drawers allowing pulling movements in two directions, wherein the drawer is retained in place by the track device when the drawers is pulled outward in either direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a track device for drawers allowing pulling movements in two directions, wherein the drawer is prevented from being disengaged while it is pulled outward in either direction.
To achieve the aforementioned objects, the present invention provides a track device comprising a first track and a second track. The first track includes a pair of guide walls. A limiting member is mounted to each of two ends of the first track. Each limiting member of the first track has two lateral walls and a groove between the lateral walls. Each limiting member of the first track further has a resilient hook extending into the groove of the limiting member. At least one positioning member is mounted to the first track and includes a resilient hook on a side thereof.
The second track is slidably received between the guide walls of the first track. The second track includes a limiting member on each of two ends thereof. Each limiting member of the second track includes two lateral walls one of which has a non-planar inclined face for selectively sliding across and engaging with the resilient hook of the positioning member of the first track and the resilient hook of a respective limiting member of the first track.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of this invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.